Why are you running away?
by darkcloud777
Summary: The celebration in the 7th Heaven after events in ACC movie. CloTi. Oneshot.


**Why are you running away?**

It was a glorious day. The day that Sephiroth's threat to the planet was eliminated once more, the day when Geostigma was cured, the day when old friends once more stood side by side united against evil that threatened their loved ones, the day when Cloud died while defending everything dear to him but was brought back to life by friends that still watched over him from the Lifestream. That was the day when Cloud realized that he was forgiven for past sins, and that he was not alone, not any-more.

And it was a glorious night too, full of joy and laughter at the 7th Heaven where friends gathered to celebrate their reunion once the fighting was over. They shared plentiful food and drinks while joking all the time and even the children were allowed to stay with them long past their sleep time, it was no ordinary day after all. Even the usually shy Denzel who was now cured of Geostigma was full of questions about friends for he was not familiar with most of them unlike Marlene which knew them all already from before. For once, everything was all right just as Aeris told Cloud when he briefly saw her at the Church. Everything except one little thing – throughout whole night Tifa was avoiding him, not openly but subtly while she too celebrated with their friends.

Cloud honestly did enjoy being here with his friends and was smiling often as he talked with them but whenever he looked upon Tifa she avoided his gaze. As she went to the kitchen to bring one more round of drinks and snacks for everyone he stood up and followed wanting to ask her what is wrong. He entered the kitchen area and saw her busying over plates of food and glasses of drinks with her back turned to him.

"Hey, Tifa..." he spoke to her hesitantly at what she turned to him her hands already fully occupied with said drinks and food. "Oh great, Cloud could you hold the door open for me, my hands are kind of busy with this" she nodded towards her hands with small smile on her pretty lips. "Sure" replied Cloud as he held the door open for her and she quickly left the kitchen to return at the dining area. Cloud sighed softly, she was definitely avoiding him. Then he too returned to the large table where everyone was seated.

New round of drinks was loudly greeted by Cid and Barret and even usually sombre Vincent seemed to enjoy drinking with his friends. Naturally kids and Yuffie got only non alcoholic beverages and Yuffie complained vigorously but she had no choice other than to eventually comply with Tifa even though Yuffie was already 18 years old.

After sipping a little of his strong cocktail that Tifa always made for him Cloud found bit more strength to ask her again what is bothering her. Word "Tifa" was the only thing he managed to say before she again rose up asking "Hey is anyone for coffee too? Ah well Ill just make one large pot of it and bring it here." and she quickly strolled back to kitchen before anyone could answer to her.

Cloud groaned to him self and scratched back of his head, he was completely lost in this situation. Cid was the first one to break the awkward silence and speak to blonde: "Yo, Spike did you say or do something bad to Tifa back in the kitchen?" and then Barret turned his half drunk angry glare to Cloud – "You better had not misbehaved towards my big girl or Ill kick your sorry spiky ass!"

"No I did no such thing" defensively replied Cloud with both palms raised, "I only wanted to ask her why she seems to be avoiding me but that made her only avoid me even more." He dropped his head towards the floor and sighed again.

"Maybe she is still mad at you for leaving while you had Geostigma and maybe you should apologize to her for that." calmly stated Vincent.

"I want to apologize for everything but she doesn't even want to talk to me. Maybe she doesn't trust me about not leaving again and don't want me around here any more..." sadly replied Cloud.

Barret slammed his fist on the table so hard that some of drinks got spilled and most of the group jumped a little startled in their seats: "Hell, Chocobo head listen up, it is more likely that Sephiroth will reborn again than there is any chance Tifa would kick you out ever from here! After all you two were through together and you still think that she doesn't want you around her any more? Are you even aware how many times you two saved each others lives while we fought together, sure we all saved each other lives but you two always looked with corner of an eye at each other no matter how hard fighting was and was always the first ones to help each other!"

Others only silently nodded at Barret's words, they all knew how much those two cared for each other even if they did not show it openly. "So quit moping around and man up! Go and fix things now before I force you to do it!" - Barret slammed his fist even stronger at the table as he finished with his "pep" talk to Cloud.

Cloud groaned as he stood up and went to the kitchen again, he didn't know what was worse – facing angry Barret or Tifa. Cid yelled after him: "Hey, Spike be sure to tell her I wanna tea instead of coffee!" which brought eruption of laughter from others.

* * *

Cloud felt tense like he was going into a battle and not just going to talk to his childhood friend, then again he could not rule out that black haired martial artist wouldn't beat him instead of just talking. He found her in the kitchen just as she was finishing preparing that pot of coffee. This time he wont let her interrupt him and avoid him, Cloud decided in his mind.

"Listen, Tifa what is wrong, why are you avoiding me?" he asked her and stood in front of her before she could slip away again. But she just ignored him and went around him. Cloud turned quickly and grabbed hold of her hand, not too strong to cause hurt but still firmly enough to stop her: "Why do you keep running away from me, Teef are you still so mad at me for leaving you and the kids during Geostigma? I thought it was best if I just hid my illness from you but I was so wrong, I managed only to hurt everyone even more, I know that now."

Tifa shook of his grip from her hand and continued walking towards the door, leaving behind Cloud with pained look on his face. Then she stopped in the doorway and half turned to him, still not looking him in the face.

"Yes, Cloud I'm running from you, because if I stop running Ill start crying and then Ill hug you and kiss you. Because I'm so happy you are back and because... I love you." she softly said before leaving thunderstruck Cloud behind in the kitchen.

Blonde warrior stood frozen on the spot for a few moments, still trying to process if he heard her correctly. Then he heard light giggle in his mind: "What's wrong, Cloud aren't those words you always hoped to hear from Tifa?" Then another, manly voice joined in: "Aww look at him Aer, kitty ate his tongue. Now go get her tiger before she takes those words back!" laughed Zack's voice in his mind.

Smile appeared on Cloud's face as he answered them: "You two are lucky I have more pressing matters at hand than to scold you for haunting my thoughts." and he quickly went after Tifa. Last words he could hear from Aeris before they left him alone in his mind again were: "See, Zack we taught him how to smile, now what other thing should we teach him next time?"

Cloud couldn't help but grin widely at his beloved friend's words.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: There it is, one nice little oneshot done. I could have made it little longer and continue with Cloud going to others and telling Tifa that he was running before for exactly the same reason – because he loved her, which could cause hilarious comments from other members of the gang I'm sure, but somehow it seemed perfect to end it right there. I hope you guys liked this story and little twists and turns inside it :)**


End file.
